HaloShift
by Darksource
Summary: A Halo/TimeShift Crossover. The TimeShift Point Man causes a Time Stream into the Halo Universe, causing him and the Occupants to Combine forces with the UNSC.
1. 6 Centuries ago

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Halo or Timeshift.

* * *

It all begins with the UNSC Orbital Cairo Station platform in the UNSC fleet above Earth, all is piece and quiet, Master Chief is testing out his new armor in the Armory while the Gunnery Sergeant is telling some warnings about it's plating:

"Your plating was about to fail, theres viscosity throughout the gel layer. Optics, totally fried. And lets not even talk about the power supply, you know how expensive this gear is son?"

Master Chief puts on his helmet and questions "Tell that to the Covenant!"

* * *

The city is seen resting in peace at a nice night until suddenly, an explosion errupts a nearby Science facility. Moments later, Police vans and Firetrucks park near it as a news reporter explains.

"The entire building has collapsed, and it was ontop of a underground facility. This might explain our city-wide power outage, anyone still inside would have surely been hurt!"

Suddenly, Time somewhat reverses as the building is rebuilt magically. A Scientist is running down a hallway to an elevator, then Doctor Marissa Foster is seen with another scientist chatting.

"You needed to see me Doctor Krone...w-what, what are you diong in the Alpha suit? What's going on in here!"

She squeals in pain as Krone hits her with some sort of scanner stick, Krone is seen with the Alpha Suit on in a time field.

Back to the Cairo Station, The Chief is testing how to look around with his armor.

"Well I guess it was all obsolete anyway, your new suit's a Mark VI, just came up from Songnam this morning. Try and take it easy as you get used to the upgrade, Ok, lets test ya targeting first thing."

"Please look at the top light, good. Now look at the Bottom light, alright. Look at the top one again, that's good, now the bottom one, okay. Everything checks out, standby, I'm gonna offline the Inhibitors."

The Inhibitors open as Master Chief is free and checks the new armor out.

"Move around a little, get a feel for it. When your ready, come meet me by the Zapper."

* * *

Back at the science facility, the Scientist is still running and he runs into a lab containing the Beta suit. He gets in the Beta Suit as it activates. Nathan Tucker runs in the room, warning the scientist. "Are you crazy, the suit's not ready!"

An explosion on a video screen kills Doctor Foster, the Scientist now looks at Nathan Tucker.

"Come on man, we've got to Gaah!" An explosion enters the room and kills Nathan, but suddenly the Beta Suit wearer is taken out of the Facility somehow.

* * *

The Master Chief enters the Shield test station and suddenly, as it turns on, a blue energy field appears as the Master Chief disappears, and the Beta Suit wielder appears in the room. Gunnery Sergeant looks up in amazement as he sees the Beta Suit wearer, or more specifically, the Beta Suiter.

"Who are you, where's the Master Chief. Answer me!"

* * *

Master Chief is lying in a canal, then looks around and says "Where am I?" he then sees a huge robot with a cannon on the bottom of it, he falls asleep, then an hour later, he is dragged into a building by an unknown person. He awakens on a small bed as someone comes up to him.

"Hey get up, we didnt want to move you 'till that suit stopped making noises. C'mon, we gotta get outta here."

A small quake rocks the cieling.

"Shit their close, hurry on your feet."

'Who's close?' The Spartan thought, he was thinking that it would be the Covenant, but it was something else. The weapon this person was wielding was not of UNSC, Covenant, or Forerunner Design, it looks as if it were some sort of Assault Rifle. Master Chief follows the man pass a few others with the weapon, one who is sitting on some sort of machine talks to him.

"Hope that fancy suit of yours can handle the rain, always raining thanks to Krone."

"Krone? Who's Krone, and what is this place." The Spartan replied hopelessly. "You'll know, soon." he replied.

* * *

The Beta Suiter looked at the Gunnery Sergeant, not saying a single word. He looks around, and sees that he is in space. Sergeant Johnson enters the room and checks to see if the Chief is their, he is not, Johnson and Gunns go into a chat:

"Hey Gunns, who is this guy?"

"I dunno, he just appeared in here magically?"

"That explains why the Chief is missing. He'll observe then. You, blue boy, come with me."

The Beta Suiter follows Johnson into an elevator, then into a tram. Sergeant Johnson looks at Earth and talks about it.

"Earth...haven't seen it in years. When I shipped out for Basic, the orbital defense grid was all theory and politics. Now look! The _Cairo_ is just one of three hundred geosync platforms. That MAC gun can put a round clean through a Covenant capital ship. With coordinated fire from the _Athens,_ and the_ Malta_ nothing's getting past this battle cluster in one piece. Ships have been arriving all morning. Nobody's saying much, but I think something big's about to happen."

A bunch of UNSC Marines are seen clapping, they stop clapping when they see the Beta Suiter.

"Step aside. Observer coming through!" Sergeant Johnson says.

The Marines step in lines on each side, they stare in confusement as they see the Beta Suiter walking down the hall into the bridge.

* * *

Master Chief and the mysterious man continue their walk to a door of unknown design, it opens up into some sort of large generator room. More men are seen with the unknown Assault Rifle. They do a small chat:

**Man 1**: "We're evacuating, Cooke's direct orders."

**Man 2**: "We're running point to secure an exit!"

Suddenly, the footsteps of what appears to be a mech robot is heard.

**Man 1**: "Sentry! Get down, get down!"

The Sentry destroys the wall behind them, the other two men open fire with the Assault Rifles to no effect. The man the Master Chief followed bashes open the planks blocking a doorway, he jumps over a wall and runs to another door.

"Helo, get back! Ahhhhhh!"

A unknown designed Helicopter appears and starts shooting through the cieling, causing bricks to fall on the man. The Helicopter opens fire on the Spartan, but his shields protect him. The Helicopter flies away and the Chief runs up the stairs to the balcony above the room, the Sentry opens fire as he jumps over obstacles in his path, he makes it to a doorway for shelter and reaches a small room. He jumps down a hole into a hallway with windows, another Man is seen with the Assault Rifle, he sees him.

"Shhh, they're coming. I got this area covered, Move!"

The Master Chief emerges into a basement and walks out the door, he sees a man with a Mysterious Shotgun. As with the Assault Rifles, this was neither designed by UNSC, Covenant or Forerunner.

"You, get down. Wait! Hold...your...position."

He looks through a gate to see a large group of men, his motion tracker shows red blips, meaning hostilities. They walked past, chatting. "Okay, they're gone. Get up the Fire Escape and I'll cover you, we're ready!" The Spartan looks at the man, then climbs up the fire escape and comes across another man.

"You're not gonna make it without a weapon." The man stood infront of the Spartan. "So here, take mine." The man hands him the mysterious Assault Rifle, he looks at it. At the bottom, his HUD display reads it as "KM2103 Karbine", so it was definately not designed by the UNSC, Covenant, Forerunners...or even the Insurrectionists. Master Chief walks through a series of rooms, and reaches a man trying to revive another man.

He then enters a small hall with two men watching a door. Muffled voices are heard behind it.

"Just Blow the door!"

"Wait get ba..."

An explosion blows the double doors, killing the two men, the Master Chief holsters the KM2103 Karbine in his back and peeks around the Corner. He sees men with different suits on, they walk away. Master Chief walks up the stairs and finds a mysterious hand lying around. He picks it up and it looks as if it were the design of the suits those two men were wearing who blew the door around the hall. On the top, his HUD read "KM-33", he holsters it, pulls out the Karbine and walks up the stairs.

* * *

The Beta Suiter and Johnson continue walking to the bridge to where Lord Hood is waiting.

"Gentlemen, we're lucky to have you back." A man walks up to him and whispers. "Go ahead, Cortana."

Cortana appears, "Another whisper, sir, near IO. We have probes in route."

"I apologize but we're gonna have to make this quick."

Cortana looks up at the two. "You look nice?"

Sergeant Johnson replies "Thank you?" as the Beta Suiter was about to reply until Cortana rudely says "Not you!" The Beta Suiter and Johnson look at eachother and shrugg their shoulders.

"Sergeant Major." Lord Hood replies. "The Colonial cross is awarded for such daring and devotion, for a soldier of the United Earth Space Corps."

* * *

Back with the Chief, he walks outside again and sees the same Helo that attacked the small outpost he left a few minutes ago. More of the rebellious men are seen shooting at it with Karbines, to no effect as the Helo opens fire with it's chainguns, tearing through a wall and killing the men. It then flies away as the Chief sees a catwalk along another Fire Escape, the same men who blew the Double doors are seen. Master Chief tests out the Assault Rifle on the three, he manages to kill them and walks up the fire escape to find a friendly man who asks him about flyovers, when suddenly, the Helo returns and fires it weapons through the roof, the man had nowhere to run and gets shot to pieces as the bullets hit a few planks blocking a small path around.

The Master Chief looks at the man, and then jumps down a hole to a roof top. He sees a vent, and crawls through it. He sees two of the same guys chatting, he fires a grenade from the alternate fire function of the Karbine and kills the two. He emerges into a small yard seeing fellow men getting shot up, he shoots at a nearby barrel and blows the two up. He then walks through a small hallway and looks into the canal, he sees this is the one he started in. Suddenly, a whole force of enemy troops show up, The Spartan had no idea but to just charge through. He runs through as they open fire on him, lucky his shields are protecting him.

He reaches a circular doorway and takes cover, and then reaches a group of friendlies, one with a Crossbow, another with a Sniper Rifle, and the other with a Rocket Launcher, all with the same designs as the other weapons they use. The huge robotic scorpion-looking vehicle he saw when he arrived appears as all the men with him open fire on it, with no effect, it fires it's bottom cannon at some nearby buildings, then at a gas station, then it points it to where they are as it fires. Everyone is killed except the Spartan himself who is knocked out, his weapons are destroyed aswell.

He awakens another hour later in another yard and finds fellow men taken hostage by enemy troops that he now says are Krone Troops, he sneaks the KM-33 on the ground near a dead fellow Occupant and fires around at a nearby Krone Troop as the other 2 dont hear the shot. Master Chief sneaks around past the 2 and picks up the Karbine, he then fires it on the 2 guys holding his fellow men hostage. He helps them up, and they talk to him.

**Man 1**: Woah, what the...he saved us with the suit, I dont know of shit how he did it!

**Man 2**: Check out the suit, it doesnt blend in with Krone's guys?

**Man 1**: Come on lets move out, lets go.

The Spartan recognizes the first man and sees he is the one who covered him just before he got armed, he picks up grenades dropped by the 3 guys he killed. They were glowing blue like Covenant plasma grenades, but had the Fragments of a Frag Grenade. "Hey, who is this "Krone"... you are speaking of?" The Spartan asked, the man who covered him replies. "The one who started this whole war, we gotta get to the extraction point so we can get outta here!" The 2 men pick up the 2 Karbines lying on the ground, as the group walkthrough through a small corridor.

* * *

Back to the Beta Suiter, a beautiful young woman steps up and faces Lord Hood. "Commander Miranda Keyes, your father's actions were in keeping the highest actions of Military service." He hands her a medal. "His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit upon himself, and the UNSC. The Navy, has lost one of it's best."

Suddenly, alarms are heard. Everyone looks at the screen.

"Slipspace rupture's directly off our battle cluster." Cortana replies.

Lord hood then replies, "Show me?"

"Fifteen, Covenant capital ships. Holding position right outside the Killzone."

Fleet Admiral Harper then alerts, "This is fleet admiral Harper, we are engaging the enemy."

"Negative, Admiral." Hood replyed, "Form a defensive perimeter around the Cluster." He looks at Keyes, "Commander, get to your ship, link up with the Fleet." The pretty woman replies "Yes Sir." and Salutes then walks away.

"You've got the MAC gun Cortana, soon as they come in range, Open up." Hord says to the AI as she replies back "Gladly?"

Hood looks at the screen, "This is not right, the fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size?"

"Sir, additional contacts." A Crewman replied, "Boarding craft and lots of'em!"

Hood looks at the screen again. "They're gonna try and take our MAC guns offline, give their Capital ships a straight shot at Earth. You, defend this station."

The Beta Suiter nods and looks at Johnson as he says "Right this way." He follows Johnson as they prepare to defend.

End of Chapter.


	2. Combining Forces

The Spartan and the Occupant Uprising continue their refuge on the enemy, John finds out who their leader is; Krone, so he decides to help. The crew makes their way through a series of sewers, underground complexes, and even parks, fighting through the Krone Police. John reaches the extraction point, but for the extractor to be able to evac them out, the Spartan must take out AA guns.

He reaches a rooftop, and encounters Krone Gaurds, tougher than Krone Police he has been previously encountering before. The Spartan uses an Echo Rifle of Krone design to take out the Aircrafts, the rifle held a four round clip just like how a UNSC SRS does, and has a firerate of a S2-AM. Right after he takes out the AA guns, a blimp-like Aircraft called a Zepplin, commanded by Commander Cooke, leader of the Occupants comes and Evacs John and remaining Occupants, aswell as other Zepplins, when a sudden Time Storm appears as the Zepplins disappear.

* * *

The Beta Suiter disarms the bomb and uses his time powers to get the Bomb back to the Covenant Ship that delivered it, he destroys the ship and lands on In Amber Clad. The UNSC head down to Earth, Pelicans are deployed from In Amber Clad, as they do so, a small Time Stream appears, and out of nowhere, the Occupant Zepplins appear. "Hey, what are those Blimp things?" A pilot of one of the Pelicans deployed from In Amber Clad asked, as soon as he saw them. "I dont know, but I dont think they're...friendly, hope that explained the Chief's disappearance?" Another pilot asks, then suddenly, all coms on all Pelicans are being contacted by Commander Cooke, he speaks to them, confirming they aren't hostile.

"To the three Dropships facing the eight Blimps you see infront of you, the personnel onboard are not hostiles, it is unknown how we Arrived here. We have come here through some sort of Time Field, whatever you do, do not open fire on us, I repeat! We have an Armored Crewmember on board who says he is with the so-called...UNSC, I believe you all are UNSC. If he really is, you may please come pick him up! I hope you all have gotten that message, I repeat, you may Evac him out! I am Commander Cooke of the Occupant Uprising against Krone, and we have proven enough for your help." The 3 Pelicans move towards the 8 Blimps, scanning for the Chief. "Hey everyone, check this out?" A pilot says. "The Chief's onboard one of those Blimps, let's get him."

The Chief steps out the Zepplin he is on, without the new Weapons he has achieved, so the Pelicans can spot him. A Pelican approaches the tip of the Zepplin Platform, he gets on board, he walks up to the Beta Suiter as the 2 come face-to-face, not saying anything, "So you were the one to replace my spot huh, good thing you saved a spot for me."

"Okay, we'll welcome you with us against the Covenant, but who is this..."Krone"...guy you all are speaking of!" Sergeant Johnson replies to Cooke. "Krone, he's the starter of a war in 1939, and who are these "Covenant" you want us to help you against, are they like aliens of some sort?" Cooke replied, as the Pelicans turn to the city forward of them. "They are a mixture of different Aliens, we have suspected that this Krone guy and his army has joined forces with them." Sergeant Johnson replies. "Yes, we'll give you all the support you've got against both of them." Cooke explained "Deal?" Johnson replied "Deal." as Cooke replied. Then suddenly after the deal between the Occupants and the UNSC, a large beam shoots past between the Zepplins, the beam came from a large Covenant Scarab, which tried to shoot them down, but missed. "Shit, those are the Covenant. Lets get that thing!" The Pelicans zoom towards the city, they open fire on the Scarab, to no effect, the Scarab steps on a Truck, and fires it's cannon at the Center Pelican, the small cannon on the top fires at the John's, Johnson's, and the Beta Suiter's Pelican, which causes it to fly out of control, fly upside down and bounce off a rooftop into a gym building.

**End chapter.**

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapter, I'm getting ready for the massive part of the next chapter.


	3. Opposing Forces joining together

The Master Chief, Beta Suiter, and the rest of the Marines of the Crash wakeup and climb out of the Pelican. "Well, that was quite a crash!" said the Beta Suiter who finally begun to start talking. "You talk?" asked John, "Yeah, of course. You talk, I talk!" replied the Beta Suiter. The crew begin exiting the gym as they see a lone Grunt, John nailed him quickly with his Battle Rifle without even alerting the rest. They reach a courtyard, seeing a Phantom leaving, where they seek refuge in a building and take defense against the Covenant until reinforcements arrived. The Master Chief uses a mounted Machine Gun on the balcony of the building, he mops up most of the Covenant.

The Beta Suiter also shows off some of his time powers. "If they didn't know we're here before, they do now." Johnson started. An Elite appeared on the roofs. "Yup, here they come, up high!" Johnson alerted. Beta Suiter took care of the Elite. "More on the street, left side!" A group of Covenant emerged from the alleyway, who are quickly neutralized by John. A swarm of Drones flew over the gates. "Buggers, comin' over the rooftops." John directed the turret towards them, easily mowing them down. Just then, the Phantom that previously flew off returns. "Eyes up! Phantoms back." Johnson alerted. It fired it's plasma cannons, but John aimed at them, shooting them off one by one.

After a few minutes, the battling stops. A Pelican hovers above the Courtyard, "My girl's a little big for that courtyard, Sergeant?" asked the pilot. "I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over?" the pilot said. "Copy that, someone get a satchel on the gate!" replied Sergeant Johnson. Before someone could get one on the gate, it suddenly gets hit by something behind it, it gets hit three times, and falls down, revealing Hunters. "Stand back Marines, let the Chief and the Suit guy show you how it's done!" The Chief fires the Machine Gun on the Hunters, combined with the Beta Suiter firing two SMGs at them, they are wiped out in under seconds. "Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over?" asked Cortana over the COM. "We're operational ma'am...barely. Our pilots didn't make it." replied Pete Stacker over the COM. "Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you." Cortana replied finally.

The crew heads through the gate, they reach a destroyed highway. "Sergeant, I need you on that bird?" replied Commander Miranda Keyes over the COM. "Ma'am?" asked Johnson. "My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city, they'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire." replied Keyes once more. "Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em. Chief, Suit guy...good luck. Johnson steps on the Pelican and heads out over the highway, as soon as it disappears, a very fast jet-like ship appears.

Everyone looks at it as it lands on the right side of the destroyed part of the highway; out came five Occupants, three armed with KM2103 Karbines, one armed with a Thunderbolt Crossbow, and another armed with a Shatter Gun. "So you all are the UNSC heh, we've come to assist you, we believe Krone has arrived in this timespace?" asked the Occupant in the middle with the Thunderbolt. "We've come to believe you all, that storm that appeared somewhat traveresed you all here to the 26th century." asked a Marine. A large contingent of Zeppelin's fly over them. "This is Echo Battallion, I repeat!" said a Occupant over the COM. "This is Echo Battallion of the Occupant Uprising, we will be providing reinforcements to the city. We'll do our best against the Covenant. We're dropping supplies, troops, and ammo all around the place, Delta Battallion out!"

"Suit guy, Cooke needs you." the Thunderbolt wielder said. The Beta Suiter gasps. "Okay. You guys, good luck." asked the Beta Suiter as he stepped on the Drop Jet, it flies away to the city center. The UNSC and Occupant forces continue through a small alley way, it is occupied by Jackal Snipers. The teamed-up forces take them out, as they continue through alleyways, they reach Hotel Zanzibar where Second Squad has taken refuge. "Chief, glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this Hotel, Chief. The Covenant are crawling all over it, and they're making some sort of staging area. Follow me." Replied Stacker, as they all continued through a darkened hallway. They arrive on the other side of the Hotel, where a Covenant Phantom drops off troops, they take them out. A few Warthogs pull up, the Occupants decide to stay on foot, everyone else get's on. They drive down the beach, but stop when they get to a wall, the Occupants caught up. Everyone exits the Hogs, they peek around the corner, the Occupants recognize old enemies.

"No way?" asked the Occupant with the ThunderBolt, "What is it?" asked Stacker. Doctor Aiden Krone, the fugitive scientist, speaks with an Elite. "It's Krone, and he's joining forces with the Covenant?"

"But why?" asked another Marine. "If they're Humans, then we're Humans aswell. Why would they take them as allies?" then he was interrupted "Shhh, wait, their's Krone now!" asked an Occupant. Krone walks into a Dropship, it flies away. The Warthogs move up, they open fire on Krone's forces and the Covenant. "The Occupant's have vehicles?" asked a Krone Gaurd. "No, those are not Occupants. Who are these guys?" asked another. The UNSC took all of them out so they can make the way clear for the Occupants. "I cant believe it, they followed us through the Time Storm." asked one of the Occupants.

The Occupants spot Krone Transport Trucks, they get in them so they have something they can use to drive. The convoy continues through the buildings, they reach the other side of the beach. Then the far side where they see a tunnel hole, after clearing out Covenant and Krone forces, another Drop Jet appears and lands. "We've gotta retreat to Delta Battallion, incase of emergency." asked an Occupant. The Occupants step on as the Drop Jet flies to the Occupant Fleet, the UNSC continue their push on the Covenant and Krone. They encounter heavy resistance in the tunnel. Both Krone and Covenant positions fired at them. The group targetted and took out whatever they could, and drove along.

After fighting through, a Warthog jumps through the hole in the tunnel, being destroyed quickly by a massive green energy beam. It was revealed to be the Scarab. The Warthogs continued along through, firing at and destroying more Shadows, eventually coming to the end of the tunnel.


	4. Assault and get out of there

The UNSC forces have reached the bridge, the Scarab is seen walking down the bridge. "It blew right through us," asked a female Marine seen taking cover behind small wreckage stated. "50 .cal, Rockets. Didn't do a thing." a Pelican is seen carrying a Scorpion Main Battle Tank, Sergeant Johnson drops from the carrier part of it, "Where's the rest of your platoon?" asked the Sergeant. "Wasted, Sarge?" the Female marine replied, "And we will be too sir," asked the male marine who is with her "If only we don't get the hell outta here!" Johnson puts a hand on his shoulder and replied, "You hit, Marine?" "N-n-no Sir?" the Marine questioned, "Than listen up!" he says, just before he says his long message.

"When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-shmancy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the whole platoon - and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you're one very lucky Marine!" "What about that Scarab?" asked the Female Marine. "We all run the simulations, they tough, but they aint invincible. Stay with the Master Chief, he know what the do." Johnson said in Ebonecks. "Yes sir, Sergeant!" shouted the Female Marine. "Thanks for the Tank," asked Cortana over the Radio "HE never gets me Anything!" "Ah, Shut up!" the Spartan whispered to Cortana. Master Chief hops in the Tank, the Marines climb aboard and continue their journey across the Bridge, punching their way through several Covenant Ghosts and Krone Quad ATVs.

Very soon, Krone Helos, Covenant Phantoms, Krone Destroyer Jets and Covenant Banshees start attacking the force. They make their way to another Tunnel, as they reach the end of the Bridge. They push through Covenant and Krone Infantry, and reach a jammed tunnel door. They continue through a small sewer System, to a park. Pete Stacker is seen driving around in the New Gauss Warthog, "Could use you on the gun, Chief." replied Stacker. Chief does so and starts firing on Krone and Covenant Forces. They ride into another part of the park, where a Krone Prowler Tank is seen gaurding a small tunnelway. The UNSC forces open fire on it, and after five minutes, it is destroyed. They continue and reach the Highway once again, where a normal chaingun Warthog is seen battling against Krone and Covenant forces, the Gauss Hog shows the power of it's cannon on the Opposing Force.

They reach the end of the Highway, and see an intersection between several roads. Covenant Wraiths are seen Shooting at a Marine Base, and two Krone Quantum Storm Gaurds are seen guarding the Wraiths against Infantry. The Storm Gaurds acted very similiar to Covenant Hunters, they are armed with Hellfire Incendiary Micro-SMGs and have Shields. They were too hard to kill, suddenly, two Drop jets hover over a nearby Wall, Occupants are seen standing out of the passenger door, shooting M74 Bloodhound Rocket Launchers and hitting the Wraiths aswell as the Storm Gaurds. One of them drops off the Beta Suiter, armed with a KM-33. "Sorry I'm late, had to do a little dirty work." he replied.

The area is clear, the UNSC and their ally enters the base. "Sir, Corporal Perez; in-company, CPs this way." asked Perez, "The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in." he finished. "Who's in charge now, Corporal?" Cortana asked over the Radio. "Uhh...it's Sergeant Banks ma'am, he's up top. Come on, I'll show you." The Chief and Beta Suiter follow Perez up the Stairs, they reach a balcony where Sergeant Banks is. A Beam is seen shooting over the Highway, "When I asked for Reinforcements, I didnt think they'd send a Spartan? We got trouble!" He asked as the Scarab makes another Appearence. The Scarab approaches the base and climbs over it into a nearby river. "Echo Battalion, retreat to my Position ASAP!" ordered Keyes over the Radio, "Understood." replied Echo Battalion over the radio.

Occupant Zepplins are seen flying above to In Amber Clad, followed by UNSC Pelicans and Occupant Jets evacing the rest of the Marines and Occupants out of the City. There was only one way to Stop the Scarab: board it and destroy it from the Inside. The Chief and Beta Suiter jump to it's deck, Covenant Infantry defends it, along with a small amount of Krone Infantry invited along with them. He gets past them and enters the inside, encountering Krone Magistrate Engineers. They had grey T-Shirts on, and were running their hands through a tool case. Two Red Elites are seen as the Pilots gaurded by the two Krone Engineers and a White Ultra Elite, he kills them all, with the Beta Suiter using Time Slow.

The Scarab explodes, as the Chief and Beta Suiter are both seen walking through the smoke. A Pelican lands infront of them, "That's right you Mothers. Run!" yelled Johnson on the Radio. "Not if we can Help it Sergeant. Extract the Chief and the Suit guy and return to In Amber Clad." ordered Keyes "Roger that." replied Johnson. "Status?" asked Lood Hord on Commander Keyes' small contact screen. "Sir, the Prophet is bugging out. Request permission to engage." replied Keyes, "Negative, Commander?" replied Hood, "I think it's to risky for a star-side intercept?" The Solemn Penace is about to jump through Slipspace. The Occupant fleet has already gone through, but however have their airlocks on and all decks closed, aswell as an unlimited feul supply. In Amber Clad follows behind, directly under the Covenant Carrier. They all make it through the Portal, which soon creates a Purple-ish white huge Explosion, bigger than Krone's Sentinel. The explosion engulfed the entire city, including the sky elevator.


	5. A break from Earth

The Covenant Cruiser, Occupant Zeppelins, and In Amber Clad all make it through, along with the wreckage of a few buildings. Inside of In Amber Clad, Keyes nearly gets thrown off her Chair. "Report!" she yelled, "Both engines punched to Zero, we're drifting." asked one Pilot, "Archer pods are closed, I'll need to re-key the system." asked the second Pilot. "Do it, and find out where we are!" asked Keyes again. "Sorry for the quick jump, Cooke. You still in one piece?" asked Commander Keyes over the radio. "Yeah, we're good, thanks to these airlocks and infinite fuel." replied Commander Cooke, as he sat up in the pilot chair, the Beta Suiter stands at the window looking out into space. "You guys?" he replied. "We're fine?" asked Cortana. "Ma'am, theres an object. Coming into view now." asked the first Pilot.

Commander Keyes looks at the so-called object, "Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" the UNSC-Occupant fleet heads towards it, then object is revealed to be something that Miranda Keyes' father searched for: Halo. "That...is another Halo?" explained Cortana as the Covenant Cruiser approaches it. Johnson nearly swallowed his Cigar, he coughs and yells, "Say what!" Keyes' looks directly at it, "So this is what my father found. I thought Halo was some sort of Super Weapon." Cortana explains it to her once again, "It is, if activated, this ring will cause destruction on a Galactic Scale." Master Chief and the Beta Suiter look at the ring. "I want all the information you've got on the First Halo, Schematics, topography, whatever! I dont care if we have the Clearence or not!" Keyes said in a angry-like mood. "Yes Ma'am?" replied Cortana.

"Where's our target?" asked Keyes as she questions one of the pilots. "The enemy ship has stopped above the ring, Ma'am, we're going to past right over it." replied the Pilot. "Perfect, given what we know about this ring, it's even more important why we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon, hard drop, secure a landing zone. Johnson, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in." planned Commander Keyes. "Aye aye, Ma'am." replied Johnson. "Cooke, have your Point Man give us Air-to-Ground Support from above with your Blimp's defense systems." planned Keyes again, "Copy that?" replied Commander Cooke. "Until I can move and fight, I'm gonna keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." replied Keyes.

Johnson comes out of his Pod, bangs on the Chief's pod to get his attention. "Understood." The Spartan replied, "Over the Target, in five..." one of the Pilots count. "Hang on to your Helmet!" asked Cortana, as all Pods were released. They fly down above the ring, followed by Commander Cooke's Zepplin. A Grunt and Krone Guard were joking, then looked up and noticed the approaching pods. The Krone Guard immediately jumped on the Anti-Air gun and fired at them, being assissted by other Grunts on Shades. The Parachutes of the Helljumper pods activate, and land on the ground. John steps out, grabs an SMG, "Could we possibly make any more noise?" joked Cortana. John grabs a Rocket Launcher aswell. "I guess so."


	6. New world, new Adventure

As soon as everyone's HEV Pod hit, everyone armed theirselves. "Sir, we've gotta nuetralize those turrets!" yelled Chipps Dubbo. Instead, a single sandbag-mounted Krone HMG was placed on top of a small pathway, near a Covenant Shielded Plasma Turret. John uses his Rocket Launcher to take out the turrets, everyone moves up to a small building. Another type of Quantum Gaurd made by Krone, called a Flash Gaurd, appears. They were armed with E.M.F Cannons, and posessed time slow powers. Master Chief decided to get to the Turret on the small bridge, and use it on them, he does so and manages to take them out. The Zepplin hovers above, "Hold here until the Pelican arrives, Chief." Cortana said to Chief.

Two Pelicans arrive, one with Anvil Missle Launchers patrolling, while another with a Warthog. The one with the Hog drops it, everyone mounts up. They drive through a small path, and reach a small yard like area patrolled by Jackal Snipers. After passing that, they see a large structure, infront of a cliff. It was gaurded by Covenant Shades, and Krone mounted Machine Guns. "The Covenant and Krone have control of the bridge ahead, they're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge." Cortana warned. "The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure."

"Watch out, Chief!" Cortana warned as she spotted a Wraith on the far side of the canyon, "Wraiths on the far side!" The Zepplin opens fire on the structure, taking out the Covenant Plasma Turrets. One of the Turrets on the Zepplin was a pulse laser turret, manned by the Beta Suiter. He uses the Turret on the Shades, taking them down. At the tip of the Zepplin's wings were the same AA guns used by Krone, and the bow of the wings were the same sandbag-mounted MGs used by Krone to protect places, only differences is that it is mounted on a pedestal. The Zepplin gave cover fire from above, while Chief and the ODSTs continued in the Hog towards the structure. Outside of it, was parked Krone Quads and Covenant Ghosts.

As they cleared the inside of the structure, in one of the corridors was electricity streaming all over it. Then suddenly, the appearance of Krone's final Quantum Gaurd variant appeared: the Warp Guard. He was armed with a Surge Gun, he appeared for a second, fired a single shot from his Surge Gun then teleported to the outside of the structure, then teleporting away. As the Chief and ODSTs continue inside the structure, they see two Krone Engineers, on their shirt reads Magistrate. Meaning they are affiliated with the Krone Magistrate, the room is gaurded by a Major Elite, a few grunts, and the 2 Magistrate Engineers. They are taken out, as the crew activates it, the bridge extends.

"Good, the bridge is down. Now, about that Wraith?" asked Cortana. "Copy that," Johnson said, who found a way to take it out. "Armor's on the way!" A Pelican with a Scorpion Main Battle Tank accends, and detaches it. Everyone mounts up on the Tank, while the few remaining Marines decide to take the Hog just previously used. The team proceeds across the bridge, taking out the Wraith, the Zepplin follows still hovers above. After Crossing the bridge, they enter a small tunnel, and are attacked by Quads and Ghosts. Beta Suiter fires a Surge Gun off the Zepplin's deck at the Covenant and Krone forces, he merely damages them. They reach a courtyard, where more HEV pods are found. They go through a series of ruins, until they come up on another structure. "Careful, we're coming up on another structure." explained Cortana.

"Pelican and Dropjet inbound, lets clear a landing zone." Cortana warned. The place was heavily gaurded by Jackals with Plasma Rifles, and Heavy Krone Guards with EMF Cannons and Thunderbolt Crossbows, along with a few Storm Gaurds. A Pelican appears followed by a Dropjet, carrying the Beta Suiter and a few Occupants. The Pelican drops off weapons and Marines, while the Dropjet drops off the Beta Suiter armed with a Shattergun and three Occupants. The teamed-up allied forces move through the ruins, until they reach some kind of jungle-like area, patrolled by Jackal Snipers aswell as Light Krone Guards with Echo Rifles. They clear the Jungle, and reach a structure.

After entering, they encounter a new enemy, one that Master Chief never thought of never seeing again: Sentinels. Sentinels were seen battling a small amount of Krone troops inside the room. Master Chief looked at the Sentinels, seeing they are once again his enemies. Perhaps he thought the Monitor of this Installation has lost control of the Sentinels, he originally thought that 343 Guilty Spark would be on the ring, he thought not as if he were, then he'd not have control of the Sentinels, as this is a different Halo ring from the one he destroyed. "Sentinels!" asked Cortana.

"Who's the Monitor of this ring? It cant be the one on the other ring." Master Chief spotted new Major Sentinels come in from above a hole in the top of the structure, firing blue beams, "Chief, watch those gold Sentinels." warned Cortana, "I've read schematics on their beams, they're much stronger so be careful." The Sentinel Major had shields, stronger than Elite's shields. Beta Suiter uses a Clutch Grenade, and it sticks to one of the Sentinels. As it explodes, the Sentinel makes some kind of EMP circular explosion, lowering his shields, and stunning the other Sentinels, causing them to fall like flies. "Well...that kinda works, I guess..." moaned Cortana, he uses grenades on the remaining Sentinels, he takes cover and then they all blow. He sees a new weapon, sitting between the wreckage of the Sentinels, a Sentinel Beam. It is the weapon that Sentinels shoot from. He picks up both that and a Major Sentinel Beam, and approaches a pedestal.

A hologram of the Prophet of Regret was displayed, he was choosing to go pass but decided not to. "Wait, go back." asked Cortana, "That's what I'd thought he'd say, the Prophet of Regret is trying to Control the Sentinels and activate Halo." "Are you sure?" replied John. The Beta Suiter comes up behind him and looks, Cortana snaps here fingers as the hologram starts speaking "I shall light this ring, control it's cleansing defenses, and burn a path into the divine beyond..." Cortana snaps her finger again, and it stops speaking. "Commander," Chief started. "We've got a problem?" "So I hear?" Miranda replied, "From what I understand the Prophet will need an object: the Index, to activate the ring. I located a Library similar to the one you found on the first ring, if the rings work the same way the Index should be inside." "I'll bet Krone and the Covenant are thinking the exact same thing!" asked Johnson on a small view screen, "Then we'd better beat them to it, Sergeant. Extract your men and meet me at the Library." Miranda Keyes ordered, "Yes Ma'am." replied Johnson. "I'll secure the Index, Chief. You and the Occupants take down the Prophet, he's giving us all the intel we need."

* * *

The idea about Master Chief seeing Sentinels for the first time on Delta Halo was mine, as Master Chief never fights Sentinels in Halo 2, I chose it so that he did. Besides, the Flood are all over the ring, so what good would it be without the Sentinels?


	7. Hunt for Regret

The Master Chief and Beta Suiter fight through waves of Sentinels, no sign of Krone or Covenant forces was seen at all. They traveled using Gondolas, underwater elevators and lots more. Upon reaching one last Gondola dock, Krone's troops were revealed. While riding their last ticket to Regret's temple, they were caught inbetween the middle of a dogfight between Sentinels and Krone Helos. The Sentinels had an Enforcer to back them up, while Krone had afew Destroyers and Air Mines. The army of two reach the Temple's dock, and find out the Covenant fleet, along with the Krone fleet had united to form a huge fleet, lead by Krone's Sentinel which was hovering above the fleet.

John only had one thing left to do, kill Regret before the fleet arrives. "Suiter, we need you for an emergency reason. Mind if you get on the Zepplin and give us Air Support? Most of our guys are having trouble." replied Commander Cooke on the Radio, as his Zepplin appeared and Docked it's lower area. "Understood." replied the Beta Suiter, as he approached the Zepplin. "Spartan, I dont have to tell you how important it is. But whatever else, you must destroy the Prophet and bring down the Temple." The Zepplin flies off into space.

John entered the Temple, and saw a huge fight between the united Krone and Covenant forces, against the guarding Sentinels. The watcher of the battle was the Prophet of Regret, he was also trying to fight off the Sentinels. However, John didn't care. So he dashed to Regret, jumped on his throne, and punched him to death. The Prophet mercessily dies, and his throne collapses and explodes. The Fleet was turning onto the Temple, and Krone's Sentinel had flown down and charged it's Main Cannon. Master Chief dashed out the building, running along the deck. He had nowhere else the run, the Main Cannon opened fire, a huge surge of electricity appeared behind him. John had no chance but to just jump into the lake, he does so.

John drifts slowly down to the deep in of the water. Suddenly, out of nowhere, wierd tentacles appeared and grabbed him. Followed by an unknown voice. "This is not your grave..." the mysterious voice started. "but...you...are welcome in it." The tentacles pulled him deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Another lame and short chapter, sorry. It's a prologue of a long and boring chapters coming up next, so be ready.


	8. New enemy, new jobs

The Master Chief armed the KM Rifle, "Brutes! Warp Guards too! The faster you could kill those Brutes first, the better." Cortana advised. "They dont have their time shift abilities and shield generators but take'em out before..." The Brutes go berserk, the Warp Gaurds give them covering fire. "It's berserking." Cortana warned, Master Chief fired on the Brutes first, then used to Grenade Launcher to take out the Warp Guards. He kills one, and gets his Surge Gun to kill the other. After the Battle is finished, Tartarus is heard over a loudspeaker, warning all Covenant and Krone forces. "The Demon has infiltrated the council chamber! Protect the Hierachs, seal the exits."

"Oh, I dont think so." Cortana tauntingly joked. Covenant Grunts and K.P. Corporals come out the closet doors, along with Brutes. He kills them all, and heads over to a pedestal. "Put me down on one of the pedestals near the door." Cortana asked. He does so, and Cortana tells him the following:

"That Prophet ... Truth, he has the Index. You've got to take it from him. Let me get these doors. Go! It will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network."

Master Chief stays, and looks at Cortana sadly. "Don't worry, you can pick me up later." Cortana explained. The Door opens, and Master Chief goes through many corridors fighting through Covenant. Tartarus orders the Covenant over the loud speaker. "Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens, slay the Demon on site." Cortana warns him. "I'm beefing up there patrols, stay sharp."

Along the way, Cortana contacts him. "Wait a minute! I'm reading Marine and Occupant IFF transponders. Signals are originating somewhere below your position, there's another lift in the next room." He rides the Grav lift down.

To be continued.

* * *

A two part chapter, oh, and did you guys miss me. This hasn't been updated in two months.


	9. The Great Schism

The Master Chief armed the KM Rifle, "Brutes! The faster you kill those Gaurds, the Better." Cortana advised. "They dont have their Teleportation generators but take'em out before....." The Brutes go berserk, the Warp Gaurds give them covering fire. "It's berserking." Cortana warned, Master Chief fired on the Brutes first, then used to Grenade Launcher to take out the Warp Guards. He kills one, and gets his Surge Gun to kill the other. After the Battle is finished, Tartarus is heard over a loudspeaker, warning all Covenant and Krone forces. "The Demon has infiltrated the council Chamber!?!? Protect the Hierachs, Seal the exits."

"Oh, I dont think so." Cortana tauntingly joked. Covenant Grunts and Krone Gaurds come out the Closet doors, along with Brutes. He kills them all, and heads over to a pedestal. "Put me down on one of the pedestals near the door." Cortana asked. He does so, and Cortana tells him the following:

"That Prophet ... Truth, he has the Index. You've got to take it from him. Let me get these doors. Go! It will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network."

Master Chief stays, and looks at Cortana sadly. "Don't worry, you can pick me up later." Cortana explained. The Door opens, and Master Chief goes through many corridors fighting through Covenant. Tartarus orders the Covenant over the loud speaker, "Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens, slay the demon on site." Cortana warns him, "I'm beefing up there patrols, stay sharp."

Along the way, Cortana contacts him. "Wait a minute! I'm reading Marine and Occupant IFF transponders. Signals are originating somewhere below your position, there's another lift in the next room." He rides the Grav lift down.

To be Continued.

* * *

A two part chapter, oh, and did you guys miss me. This hasn't been updated in two months.


	10. The Great Schism, Part 2

Master Chief riding the Gravity lift down to the bottom shuttered his body, as if wind were strongly pushing him. He eventually reaches the bottom. "There are two groups of Marines and Occupants in this detention block. I'll zero their locations, You neutralize the guards... quietly." Cortana Planned. Master Chief finds a Covenant Weapon Cache and a Krone weapon box, in the supplies, he decided to look in the Krone Weaponry and he then found an Echo Rifle, a KM-33 and a Shattergun. He equipped himself with the Shattergun and Echo Rifle, and walked along a ledge gaurded by Krone Elites, Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts. There seems to be no sign of a single Sangheili in the area, John cleared them all. "Come to the lower level Chief." Cortana asked. "The Marines are just inside, careful of the guards." He does so, and sees an open door. He heads in, it is gaurded by sleeping Grunts, Jackals and Krone Soldiers. He eliminates them, and the cell doors open. The Marines and Occupants come out, "Listen up, Soldiers." Cortana announced, "The Chief's hunting a Prophet, and you're gonna help him kill it." He rescues the second group, and Heads up back to the top. Only to notice a Covenant-Krone Civil War between the Covenant-Krone Loyalists consisting of: Krone forces, Jackals, Brutes and Drones. And the Separatists consisting of: Grunts, Elites, and Hunters. The Master Chief, Marines and Occupants were right in the middle of it.

They push through the Civil Warzone, and reach the Prophet. Only to be too late. Master Chief rides a Gravity lift down, and looks at the Phantoms taking off. He sees a Pelican come in, thinking it's reinforcements. The Pelican crashes, and reveals nothing but an old enemy: The Flood.

End of Chapter

* * *

Wondering what's up with all the short Chapters these days heh? Well, I'm preparing for the Halo 3-era of the story. This is part of the Intro to it.


	11. Back to Earth

Master Chief is seen flying through an Energy Tube leading to the Forerunner Ship, he soon reaches it and lands on his back as the huge door closes. Lucky he was just in time to escape High Charity, or he'd be plunged down to the abyss. "Chief, when you get to Earth, good luck." Cortana said, "After I'm through with Truth." John worried.

"Dont make a girl in promise, if you know you can't keep it." Cortana said Sadly, as she believed she wont be seeing him for a long time. The Ship begin to take off, passing through the Brute and Elite ships engaging eachother, and going through Slipspace. The Ship enters the Milky Way, and heads to Earth, Master Chief's destination. He entered Earth's Atomosphere, the Dreadnought's heat signature turned it into a Fireball. The Master Chief holds onto a door, as it breaks off, and flies towards the surface at a fast speed, turning that into a fireball aswell. He plunges into the ground knocking him out, the Door lands at a fast speed, causing a high impact crater, creating a puddel which caused a huge splash, rocking the tree leaves and branches.

* * *

Here it is, the Halo 3-era of the story. This is just the intro to it, so get ready for the next chapters.


	12. Action!

A group of Marines find John. He lies, with his armor locked. "This ain't good." asked one of them. "Damn, how far did he fall?" asked another one. "Two kilometers, easy." the said Marine replied. The Marine Sergeant turns around, revealing Sergeant Major A.J. Avery Johnson. "Stay sharp!" he ordered.

One of the Marines aims a familiar weapon around to secure the area: The new MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System Assault Rifle. Water drips from the leafs. "Corpsman?" Johnson said to the Corpsman. "His armor's locked up. Gel layer _could_ have taken most of the impact..." asked the Corpsman. "I don't know, Sergeant Major." a Marine Corporal asked.

"Radio for VTOL, heavy lift gear. We're _not_ leaving him here." Johnson ordered, as suddenly, an armored hand grabbed his arm. "Yeah." said a familiar voice. "Your not." it was the Spartan himself who finally awoke. "Crazy fool! Why do you always _jump_? One of these days, you're gonna land on somethin' as stubborn as you are! And I don't do bits and pieces!"

Master Chief gets annoyed, and looks at Johnson in an angry way, he backs off, letting go of his arm. "Where is she Chief, where is Cortana?" Johnson asked. He holds Cortana's chip up to his face, getting a flashback. "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." she said in his vision.

"She stayed behind." John said randomly. "Corporal, make it quick." Johnson ordered the Corporal. "Sorry sir, your armor's still in partial lockdown." he said. "Look up here, sir." John looks at Cortana's chip they are using to get him back together. "Ok, now down here." He looks down aswell. "Good, everything checks out Sergeant Major." The Corporal said to Johnson.

"Kick off the training wheels, Corporal. He's good to go." said Johnson. John looks near his surroundings, a familiar sight of Covenant Active Camoflauge. A Familiar Elite deactivates. It is the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee, now named Thel 'Vadam. John grabs a Marine's pistol, and shoves it up his Mandibles.

"Spartan wait, the Arbiter's with us." said a familiar voice. A Blue armored hand touches his shoulder. "C'mon now, we got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill eachother." It came from the Beta Suiter. "Were it so easy." 'Vadam said as he moved away from John.

"We must move, the Brutes and Krone have our scent." said the Arbiter as he began walking. "Then they must love the smell of badass!" Johnson said as some Marines passed him an MA5C, he snatches it from Johnson, as if annoyed by 'Vadam. He tooks his chances to get re-acquainted with this old weapon.

He used the 'B version before, let's see how he uses this one. "First squad you're my scouts, move out, quiet as you can." said Johnson. They move through the forest, a Brute howls in the distance. They come across a small stream. A Phantom flies pass overhead.

"Sergeant Major, Phantom inbound." warned the Corporal. "We're gonna split up, you three, meet us at the dam." Johnson said, as he and some Marines clamb a rock. Master Chief, 'Vadam, and Beta Suiter move down the stream. On a boulder ahead of them, they see a new type of Brute, in gold power armor.

These Brutes have been changed ever since he last saw them. "Spread out, you whelps. Find them!" he said, ordering a group of Grunts. John fires the Assault Rifle at the Grunts, killing them. This new Assault Rifle was better, but had a shorter clip, John reloaded the weapon.

The Brute pulls out a new unfamiliar weapon; the Brute Spiker. It fired spikes. The Brute fires the weapon at him, missing by inches. One Spike hits him on the arm, but his shield keeps the spike from penetrating his armor. He takes the spike out of his arm, and throws it at the Brute.

The Spike destroys the Power Armor, and puncturing the Brute's arm. The Brute yelled in pain, trying to pull the spike out. He falls off and into the stream. John comes over and pulls the spike out of his arm, leaving a punctured bleeding hole in the Brute's arm.

"That's all." he said quietly. The Brute gasped. "Just kidding!" John said, as he pulled his M6G Pistol out and shot the Brute in the head, finishing him off. He also noticed the pistol is new aswell. They moved along the stream, coming to a small waterfall overlooking a cliff in the distance.

A Phantom in the distance drops off more Covenant, aswell as another one that touches down right infront of the Group. They killed the Covenant stationed here, and move through the forest. They see a Brute in blue power armor on a log bridge holding Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds hostage.

"Tell me it's location!" The Brute said. "Kiss.....my.....ass....." Reynolds said. Master Chief pulls out his M6G. The Brute was preparing to punch Reynolds in the face. John shot the weapon, destroying the Brute's Power Armor instantly and killing it in the process.

They continued through and approached the dock. They saw Occupants fighting an old enemy: Krone Gaurds. Krone was on the Covenant Loyalist side. Two Modified combat versions of Occupant Dropjets were hovering near the two Pelicans that were going to extract the group.

They were smaller and had two HMGs under the bow, the same HMGs the Krone AA-Turrets use, and two attached M74 Bloodhound Rocket Launchers under the wings. They had open doorways with gunners on the Mounted Machine Guns that are usually on the Zepplins.

"Hold on, got a contact." One of the Pelican pilots said. Destroyers started flying towards them. "Destroyers, fast and low!" she warned. "Break off, now!" a Male pilot said. The Destroyers fired never before seen missles at the Pelicans, heavily damaging them. "I'm Hit, I'm hit! Aaaah!!!!" The Female pilot announced.

"Watch yourself, break her thrusters, hang on!" The Male Pilot advised. "Get a hold of her!" Johnson, who was on one of the Pelicans, annonced. "Negative, we're going down. One of the Pelicans went over the waterfall, down into the water. Johnson's Pelican flew barely over a rock, making an explosion. It flew down.

The Destroyers fled away, as the group continued through the forest. They soon reach a dam. In the distance, a Brute Chieftan is seen beating on Johnson, and throwing him into a small shack. They fight through Covenant and Krone Defenses fighting there. They kill the Chieftan and rescue Johnson.

"Kilo Two-Three, what's your ETA?" Johnson said. "Coming in Sergeant, find some cover, gotta clear a path." The Pelican Pilot said with a Southern Accent. "Friendly Dropship, comin' in hot." Johnson said. Krone and Covenant forces dropped in. They held them off. A Pelican came in and picked them up.

As they flew through the forest, they approached an entrenched base. It goes through a hole, that closes.


	13. Getting Reacquinted

The Pelican flew into a hole of what appeared to be a base. Two Marine camera gaurds watch the Pelican as it descends. "Sorry for the tight squeeze." one of them said. "Tell the Commander her ace is in the hole." the other one said. The Pelican lands, and drops off Thel', Beta Suiter, Johnson, and the Master Chief. Two Marines who are watching over a Marine who is blinded by injury. "Hey...check it out." one said. "No way...a Spartan?" the other one said excitingly. "For real, you better not be-" the blinded-by-injury Marine started, but was cut off. "No man, he's here! We're gonna be alright!" the excited Marine finished.

Miranda Keyes walks down the steps to meet them. "Where'd you find him?" she asked. "Nappin', out back." Johnson said, saluting, aswell as Master Chief. "Hmm, I'll bet." Miranda replied, smiling. She offered John a handshake. "Good to see you, Chief." she said. "Likewise, Ma'am." he said. "Let's get you up to speed." She walked back up the steps, and through a hallway, as the group followed. Miranda made her speech as they walked through. "The Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar Perimeter, smashed what was left of the home fleet. Terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were...extreme. Truth could have landed anywhere but he committed Krone and all his forces here. East Africa - The ruins of New Mombasa. Then...they started digging."

The group enters the Operations Center. "What about Halo?" John asked. "We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now the Prophet of Truth, and Krone, are both looking for something called...the Ark, where they'll be able to fire all the Halo rings. If they succeed...Humanity...the Covenant...every sentient being in the galaxy." Miranda looked at John. "The Rings will kill us all." John finished. "Ma'am, I have Cooke." a Technician said. "Patch him through." she ordered. The trio cuts their attention to a big screen, which shows a familiar face, Commander Mason Cooke of the Occupant Uprising.

"Good to see you, Commander Keyes." he asked. "Same here. Anything on Krone?" she asked. "Nothing yet...Lord Hood is patching through, now." Cooke's face disappeared, and soon showed Lord Hood's. "Good news, Commander Keyes?" he questioned. "Good as it gets, sir." she replied. "So I hear. What's your status, son?" John cleared his throat. "Green, sir."

"Glad to hear it. The Commander's come up with a good plan, but without you, I wasn't sure we could pull it off." Miranda snapped to attention. "Truth's ships and Krone's Sentinel are clustered above the excavation site. And their infantry has deployed Anti-Aircraft Batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in their defenses..." Miranda said, but stopped. "I'll initiate a low-level strike, hit'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk, but I'm confident-"

Just as Hood was finishing up, the screen was cut off as the power went out. "Emergency generators! Now!" Miranda yelled, ordering the Technicians. "Shielding's failed, their down and charging." one of the Technicians said. "As soon as their up, re-establish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know-" Miranda was cut off, as a familiar face appears on the screen, the Prophet of Truth. Everyone looks at it, as he begans to give off a speech.

"You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon, will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage... the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And Krone, and I? We are united to be their instrument!" Truth finishes, as the screen changes to Krone, who also delivers a speech. "Foolish Occupants. Even if we are as far away from Alpha District, why do you foolishly try to rebel against us? You cannot win! Even with a living super weapon at your side. This is my reality - OUR reality."

"Cocky bastards! Just loves to run their mouths!" Johnson taunted. "Do they usually mention us?" Beta Suiter said. Miranda looked at John. "Give the order, we're closing shop." she said. "Ma'am?" a Technician stated. "We're about to get hit." Miranda walked up the steps. "The wounded, we're getting all of them out." Miranda ordered. "If I had to carry'em myself." Johnson joked. "Ma'am, the Occupants are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?" asked a Marine. Miranda took out a Magnum, and pulled the slide back. "To war." she said, before letting go of it.


End file.
